The Last Ones/Episode 8
This is eighth episode in The Last Ones Story 1 Week Later "Good morning fellas,get up.Tony's having a word." says Carlos,to Craig and Sarah. "Yeah,yeah,one second." says Craig "Eew,Craig! I didn't need to see that,put some clothes on!" "That'll teach you not to look inside someones tent." _______________________________________________________________________________________ "Hello everyone,we have grown to a real commiunity now,so I ant to thank all of you,together we survive.But,I met someone yesterday,I can't trust him,he's planning something,he might be a bandit,he might be a scavenger,we don't know,but what we know,he's a threat tp us." says Tony. "And how're we gonna find him then?" asks Fred. "Well,I found a lighthouse at the beach,close to where I found him.Our best bet is that he and his group live there." "Let's get'im!" says Cash. "We'll split up in groups.Group 1:Me,Casper,Carlos and Diego.Group 2:Peter,John,Monroe and Patrick.Group 3:Cedrick,Craig and Lisa.Group 4:Fred,Cash,Ryan and Pedro.Mary,Srah,Jim and Adrianne stay here." "Okay." says Craig. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Tony,Casper,Carlos and Diego are walking on the beach. "There's the lighthouse." says Tony. "Wait,get back! Get back!" says Carlos. "What is it?" asks Diego. "There's someone there." A bandit with black hair and a big beard is sleeping on a rock at the entrance of the lighthouse. "Shit!" says Diego. Tony approaches him.He suddenly get's up. "H-hey! Who the fu-" says the bandit,but is stabbed in the eye by Tony. "Stick close to me." says Tony. "Guys,there's someone there,on top of the lighthouse." says Diego. "I see him." says Tony. Carlos takes out his gun and shoots the bandit,he falls of the lighthouse. "Good shot." says Tony. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Peter,John,Monroe and Patrick are climbing down a cliff. "Don't step on loose rocks." says John. They get down,they see smoke a bit further. "Where's that smoke comin' from?" asks Patrick. "Campfire maybe?" says Peter. They walk towards the smoke. "Whoa! Who are you? asks a fat man. "I'm Peter." says Peter. "My name is John." says John. "I'm Patrick,Patrick Reeds." says Patrick. "The names Monroe,but call me Monny." says Monroe. "I'm Chris." says the man. "Well it's good to meet ya Chris." says John "We have a community,we're tracking down some bandits,we don't want danger close to our community.". "You have a community? Well can I join? I can be useful,I'm a mechanic!" says Chris. "Okay,I'll take you back." says Patrick. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Fred gets a radio signal on his walkie-talkie. "Fred,come to us,we found the bandits' base,it's at the lighthouse,Tony out." "I'll be right htere" says Fred. "Who was it? Did they find them?" asked Cash. "Yup." _______________________________________________________________________________________ Fred's group arrives at the lighthouse. "Okay,here's the plan,we go in,and kill every motherfucka in this place,understand?" says Tony. "I understand." says Cash. They head in,an African-American bandit is playing cards with a chinese one. "The fuck are you doing he-" says the African-American bandit,but get's shot in his stomach by Tony "You fucking...". The bandit falls dead to the ground. "Calm htere,I don't want any trouble,please..." says the Chinese bandit. "Ya think I fall for that shit?" asks Cash,before shooting him between his eyes "Bullseye!". _______________________________________________________________________________________ Patrick and Chris arrive at the camp. "Who is he?" asks Adrianne,from the watchtower. "I'm Chris." says Chris. "Okay,this is our community,Patrick will show you where you can stay until our leader comes back.Everyone's looking for those damned bandits." "Just come with me." says Patrick. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Two bandits are talking to eachother. "Hey man,Bill's really mad at Keith." says the bald one. "I know,if I was Keith I would've ran away a long time ago." says the Mexican. "You really think Bill's gonna kill him? "Maybe.." The bald one goes away.Tony takes out hhis gun and shoots the Mexican. "Who's there?!" asks the bald one who comes out. Tony shoots him in his leg and goes away. _______________________________________________________________________________________ "Here you can take a piss if you want." says Patrick. "Man,you really put a lot of work in this place huh?" asks Chris. "I don't know,I'm here for about a week." "Okay." _______________________________________________________________________________________ They're hiding in the basement.A bandit comes in,so they go sit behind the generator.The man had a big mustache,a biker's coat,a flame as a tattoo and ssunglasses. "Did I here something?" the bandit asks himself "Probably nothing.". "What do we do now?" asks Cash. "Don't worry." says Tony,he get's up and shoots the bandit. They go upstairs. "Stop right there!" a young guy stand sbehind the group. "You motherfucker." says Tony,it's the guy who met Tony the other day. "You come in here,kill our people,steal our shit,and think you can get away with it?" "We know you're bandits and we're only protecting our community." "He's right." says Pedro. "You hear him?" asks Tony. BANG! Cash get's shot in his jaw.Everyone looks at Cash.Tony turns around,put's an angry look on his face,and shoots the guy. "Fuuuuuck." says Pedro. Characters Main Cast: * Peter Harisson * Tony Filch * Casper(No-Lines) * John Reemus * Cedrick Wells(No-Lines) Supporting Cast: * Carlos Diaz * Chris * Ryan(No-Lines) * Fred Kalley * Lisa(No-Lines) * Diego * Craig Donovan * Patrick Reeds Co-Stars: * Pedro * Monroe * Mary(No-Lines) * Sarah(No-Lines) * Jim(No-Lines) * Cash * Adrianne * Keith * Bandit 1 * Bandit 2(No-Lines) * Bandit 3 * Bandit 4 * Bandit 5 * Bandit 6 * Bandit 7 Deaths * Bandit 1 * Bandit 2 * Bandit 3 * Bandit 4 * Bandit 5 * Bandit 7 Trivia * This is the first episode where every character is here. Category:Thibo1102 Category:The Last Ones Category:The Last Ones Episodes Category:The Last Ones S1 Category:Season Finales